


show a little loving

by celestialyong



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, KunTing, M/M, This is pure fluff, Winter, soft, zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: it was winter and the heater in zhengting's and xukun's room was broken. zhengting wanted to cuddle and hug xukun, wanted him to warm his body up, but xukun seemed to be way too busy with video games which is why zhengting started to ignore him. zhengting just wanted someone to hug him.





	show a little loving

_''show a little loving,_

_shine a little light on me''_

 

** _lovers_ **

**_by 'anna of the north_ **

\-----------------------------

it was already late in the evening when zhengting finally crashed into the room, ripping the door open with all his strength. he was so tired, his eyes closing themselves almost automatically at this point on. his day has been very long so far. he earlier decided to stay behind in the library to study with some friends of his, but they didn't really study. instead, they talked about memes, screamed around and annoyed all the other students. they just ended up wasting precious time zhengting personally could've spend better than he actually did in reality. he did try to study, but having people talk and scream next to you the whole time isn't helping in any way. instead of actually studying like he should've, zhengting could not focus on anything at all while he was reading and writing and decided to just give up for the day, slamming his book close before finally talking with all of them too.

zhengting has always been like this: a guy who studies all the time. he has always wanted to study and be one of the best on each exam or test because that's simply his nature; it's how he is. he loves books and he likes going to school. he has loved studying ever since he was a small, little kid and that probably hasn't changed about him over the many years at all, for which he's incredibly glad for. most of his friends or classmates hate studying and school in general and would rather do something else instead of that. zhengting is glad he didn't end up like this, didn't end up like all the others. he loved studying and had absolutely no trouble learning new stuff, is always active and present during all his classes and is always trying his best, unlike his roommate xukun who's exactly the opposite of zhengting in that topic.

cai xukun was one of these boys who spend all their time on video games and being lazy, being in bed 24/7. those are his two most favorite things in the whole world. in other words, he's your typical teenager of this century. zhengting has absolutely nothing against him though, no. to be honest, it's rather the opposite. the two of them are very good friends and have been roommates for about two years now. they both are very close and, for zhengting, it's actually fun to be around him. however, xukun can, in the most friendly words, annoy someone a lot. he can make people angry very fast.

the second zhengting entered their shared room, his eyes immediately moved towards xukun's body which was already located on top of the chair by his desk. the latter was busy playing a shooter game, headphones on, apparently way too busy to even notice zhengting entering the room. he either had his volume too loud or he was way too focused to notice zhengting. he swore under his breath every few seconds, his eyes not even blinking once during the whole time. zhengting just ended up sighing disappointingly while brushing his brown hair upwards, brushing it out of his eyes.

zhu zhengting is friendly and very kind and that's something everyone at school and some peopele even outside of school know. zhengting has always been the small, incredibly friendly kid from the neighborhood and he has stayed that way till now. he's always offering his help to others in need and is always smiling, shining and glowing. he's a really nice person, inside and outside. he obviously also has his hard and depressive times, but most of the time, zhengting is always radiating happy and positive energy. everyone appreciated that.

zhengting has often helped xukun with his studies and test, which resulted in xukun actually getting good grades from time to time. the teachers were incredibly proud of him whenever that happened, but said male really spends more time on the computer in one day than he actually should in a week and ends up letting his grades drop to the bottom again without caring about that at all. everything he studied with zhengting seemed to just fly out of the window as soon as he wrote the exam or test. zhengting has also tried to convince him to study more and better and to stop playing those stupid video games that often and long but no matter how often xukun promised to stop playing, it always ended up being broken and totally forgotten about, and after some time, zhengting just started to give up with that. he gave up trying to change his roommate to the better.

now, seeing his roommate sitting in his chair with a thick blanket on top of his lap, apparently completely and way too busy for everything, zhengting just ignored him, let his bag drop to the floor before quickly changing his clothes to something more comfortable and throwing himself in his soft, fluffy bed afterwards. there, he grabbed the thick blankets of his, threw them over himself and cuddled them as close as possible to his body, warming himself up a bit. he loved his fluffy and thick blankets so much, they were so soft and they were so comfortable. he loved them a lot and they were some of his most treasured things.

it was snowing like crazy outside right now. it was currently winter, which meant that it was currently very cold and windy, and most of the heaters, for some reason, didn't work as perfect as in the summer anymore which is sad and absolutely ironic. it didn't really make any sense. why would the heaters work correctly during the summer when nobody needs them, but as soon as it gets cold, they stop working? no one was able to understand that question and it was absolutely annoying for everyone. it was pissing everyone off.

most students already ranted towards their teachers about that and some even ended up fighting with them because of that, but zhengting and xukun's heater really seemed to be completely destroyed. at least that's what the teachers always told them whenever they came running to them. it actually should've been replaced and repaired by this summer but guess what? neither of these things ever happened and now, they're stuck in the cold ass winter with no heater at all and that really sucked for both of them. xukun had never ''really'' complained about that, but zhengting is not stupid and definitely not blind. zhengting saw the way the younger male shivered in his sleep and in the evenings and how he always put the biggest hoodie on, trying his best to stay warm. zhengting is not as dumb as xukun may think; xukun is very bad at hiding stuff.

zhengting had the biggest and warmest hoodie he owned on and even though he had multiple layers of clothing on, it was still cold as fuck. it was so cold, it even started to hurt. after warming himself up a bit, the three blankets on top of him wrapped around zhengting's thin body, zhengting sighed and grabbed his phone, looked at some videos before checking all his messages and scrolling through his instagram and twitter feed for a while. he liked some random pictures, laughed at some funny videos and vines and posted a picture he took with chengcheng earlier today. he then also chatted with his mother a bit and told her about his day.

zhengting's back faced xukun so he couldn't see whether the younger one was currently still busy playing his stupid games, if he was looking over from time to time or if he completely stopped playing at all. he only knew that it was quiet, for some weird reason. it was way too quiet. he had no idea what exactly xukun was doing right now, but to be honest, zhengting didn't even want to turn around now. especially not after he finally felt comfortable and somewhat warm. it took him a long time to finally feel some sort of warmth.

and yes, xukun has looked over to zhengting very often by now and he really wanted to talk to him, do something fun with him, but he was firstly way too busy with his game, which he was still playing, and secondly, he was sure zhengting was currently pissed at something which is why he didn't bother to ask how the latter is doing. usually, zhengting was always loud as soon as he came home again, but today, that wasn't the case.

it was kind of funny. zhengting actually really needed someone to talk to and hug right now, someone to warm him up and make him feel soft. zhengting is not pissed at all, he's far from being that, and xukun's here, in the same room with him, actually thinking he wanted to be left alone. it is kind of funny if you think about it, but for zhengting, this situation is not funny. it's actually sad.

winter is zhengting's least favorite season of the year. it's his most hated time of the year. he hated it more than anything else in the world. zhengting's body can't handle the cold very well, which is why he loved summer more than anyone else in the whole world. summer was always incredibly warm, which meant that zhengting had no problems with anything related to cold whatsoever. he loved summer so much. but sadly, winter is something that'll always come. winter is something zhengting despited the most; he hated it so, so much. especially now, when all he needed was somebody to warm him up.

xukun would've been the perfect person for this. he would've been the perfect person to warm zhengting up, cuddling him close to his chest. he was already here anway and all he had to do was move a few steps away from his desk and walk over to zhengting's bed, but obviously zhengting's roommate has ''better'' stuff to do at the moment. what made zhengting angry though was that xukun knew zhengting's body couldn't handle the cold good, yet he doesn't even dare or care to ask if zhengting's fine. he was aware of him being this affected by the cold. he hasn't said anything to him yet and it made zhengting really sad.

the brunette sighed, snuggling closer to his pillow. he pressed his face inside the soft cushion of his pillow. that was something he always did whenever he felt down or sad. all zhengting wanted now was to go to sleep and rest as much as possible. those were his plans. all of a sudden though, he heard another sigh; one he himself didn't make. at first, he wasn't sure he heard correctly. but as soon as a second one followed, he finally realized that it was xukun.

it was xukun who sighed directly after him. zhengting's eyes widened. a sigh of his usually meant that he lost in whatever game he was currently playing which also meant that he was finished with playing for the day. xukun doesn't like being defeated in anything, and in video games, you're destinid to lose a couple of times at least. zhengting's roommate obviously didn't like that either.

xukun turned his computer off, sighing again. he sighed very often today already. he simply really hated to loose. he quickly looked at zhengting again, looking at him for a couple of seconds, before he finally seemed to realize what situation was currently happening in front of his own eyes. he felt bad; it felt like someone slapped him straight through the face. he was so focused on his games that he didn't even see and notice how much his friend was shivering and suffering at the moment.

xukun knew that he was way too addicted to all these video games, he obviously knew that. playing them was one of his hobbies though, and as much as others seemed to hate and despise it, he still loved it a lot. not only were they fun, but he also met lots of new friends through these games. they like his personality and have never even seen him, and that's one of the reasons he loves playing online games the most. those people care about personalities and not looks. school was a topic xukun hated to talk about to anyone. he hated it a lot.

he knew that he was bad at school, and it's not like he never tried to study; he actually always studies. maybe not as much as others, but xukun did study. he always spended so much time for all these shitty tests and exams. he stopped being interested in school after he saw that all his exams turned out to be some of the worst ones. that simply destroyed all his confidence about actually being intelligent. revising and studying apparently didn't work for him. that's the reason why he stopped. he really appreaciated zhengting's efforts and help, but it didn't change the fact that xukun woudl still fail his exams.

looking to zhengting now, xukun still saw him shaking. it made the younger male sad. he quickly stood up from his chair and walked over to zhengting's bed, sitting down on it. the second zhengting felt the other side of the bed lowering because of someone's weight, his heart stopped beating before it warmed up again. for a second, absolutely nothing happened. no one moved and it seemed like nobody even breathed. then though, zhengting slowly felt muscular arms wrap themselves around his small figure and waist. the brunette was being dragged into someone's chest; into xukun's chest. xukun carefully wrapped himself around him and moved closer. immediately, zhengting felt warm and sighed happily.

,, took you long enough, you fucking ass. '' zhengting whispered into his pillow. zhengting loved cuddles so much; they were the best thing on earth. he loved cuddling with xukun, with chengcheng, with justin; it actually didn't matter with who he hugged. hugging itself is amazing, especially for the older male. ,, did you lose again? ''

,, i'm sorry for not noticing any earlier, ting. i'm such a bad friend. '' xukun mumbled, grabbing the huge amount of zhengting's blankets and lifting them up.

at first, zhengting's eyes widened and he was already ready to throw fists at the male behind him because why the fuck was he lifting zhengting's blankets. after he saw what xukun was up to though, he stopped and relaxed again. xukun slipped as fast as possible under them as well after he lifted them, being closer to zhengting than before. then, he wrapped his arms around him again, cuddling from behind.

,, and yes, we lost again. but it's fine. '' he quickly added afterwards. as an answer, zhengting only nodded weakly.

xukun hid his face in zhengting's neck, breathing softly. zhengting's hair was always so soft and xukun didn't want to say it out loud, but he also loved hugging. suring the cold ass winter, cuddling was even better. they know each other for two years now, and xukun was sure they cuddled each winter almost everyday. of course there were times were they didn't do it. but usually, they always did. it was like a ritual of theirs.

zhengting's whole body relaxed into xukun's touch, sighing as soon as he felt the warmth coming from xukun's body. xukun was usually always warm, the opposite of zhengting's. that was why zhengting loved xukun's cuddles more than justin's or chengcheng's. xukun's cuddles were special in their own way.

,, thank you so much, xukun. '' was all zhengting mumbled. he was way too comfortable and tired for that.

the brunette slowly closed his eyes afterwards, taking a deep breath until he actually fell asleep. he fell asleep faster than excepted. he really was tired. the whole day tired him out and the cold earlier made everything worse. as soon as xukun heard the even breathing of his roommate, he snuggled even closer to him, pressing himself as close as possible to zhengting before he closed his eyes as well, slowly.

now, it wasn't even cold anymore. instead, it was very warm. the two of them were warm again. they didn't even need a heater anymore; they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) 
> 
> if you want to and talk with me!
> 
> any opinions are much appreciated! c:


End file.
